


Worth the Wait

by roosterteethrambles



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Smut ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosterteethrambles/pseuds/roosterteethrambles
Summary: You feel like you've finally found your ideal man, but as always in life, there is a catch.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this whole thing came from a game of Red Flags where I had added an extra deck filled with RT employees and I happened to play Trevor Collins + "Is a Marine". It didn't win me the round, but it did prompt this to be commissioned, so. I did a RIDICULOUS amount of research into the US Marine Corps for this. I don't think anyone would really be meticulous enough to fact check me though, in hindsight. Ah, well.

You weave through people, your eyes trained on nothing but your best friend in the middle of the bar. You’d agreed on a ‘quiet night out’ with her to celebrate her birthday. The bar she chose, however, had other plans. You collide with the frame of a tall body and instinctively yell out an apology, though it’s unlikely they heard it. That doesn’t even really matter anyway, with so many people here tonight you’ll probably never see that person again, and even if you did, you wouldn’t know that you had.

As the night goes on, your friend keeps looking over your shoulder, clearly at someone, and then smiling at you. Each time it seems more and more obvious that she wants you to ask what she’s looking at. You finally give in as she’s biting her lip and bouncing up and  
down on the balls of her feet. “Alright, what’s behind me that’s got you so animated? You’re the one in a committed relationship, remember!”

“That might change,” she beams, waggling her eyebrows. “Don’t be too obvious, but tall, dark and handsome right behind you won’t stop trying to catch your eye.”

“ _Don’t be obvious_  says the person who may as well be waving flags with flashing lights on the poles,” you roll your eyes. You do get a little curious, though. Your friend gets very picky about the kind of people you talk to, so for her to outright call whoever is behind you ‘handsome’ has piqued your interest. You conveniently shuffle out of someone’s way and peer over.

There are several people who are taller than you, and who have dark hair, but one shines out the most. He seems so effortlessly pristine - his hair is so sleek and yet it doesn’t seem forced that way. He’s merely wearing a T-shirt and jeans but they fit him so well that it looks almost too good to be casual. His head is bent but you just about see his eyes lift to look up quickly and then do a double-take when he notices you’re actually looking at him this time. You offer him a sheepish smile and a small flutter of your fingers. He looks around at his friends and says something before walking towards you, alone.

In a panic, you turn back to your friend, who looks at you in disbelief and whirls you back around to face the guy, who’s now standing right next to you. With a slight smirk, he says, “I’m very sorry, but you walked into me just earlier, and so now I’m going to need  
your name and number for insurance purposes.”

You curse your inability to socialise and try and spur the rest of your body to do literally  
anything other than just stand still and giggle, yet here you are, standing still and giggling uncontrollably. You feel a sharp jab in your side and you know exactly who it is. Your best friend, turned away so nobody can know that she’s there for you, but close enough to nudge you out of embarrassing yourself. You clear your throat, “I’m Y/N and I’m sorry for any damages I may have caused!”

“That’s fine, I worked out the compensation rate and it works out to the exact price of one beer,” he grins. “Trevor,” he extends his hand out and you take it, lightly shaking hands with him and feeling awkward doing so. When have you ever heard of a successful relationship  
starting out with a handshake in a bar?! “So, I can’t say I’ve seen you around very much.”

“That’s a fun reinvention of the classic, ‘You come here often?’ line,” you point out and he laughs. He has such a pretty laugh. “You seem one for those.”

He shrugs, “Well, I need to make an impression somehow. And hey, it worked!” Now it’s your turn to laugh. “What’s your poison?”

“What’s the point in me buying you a drink for ‘compensation’ if you’re gonna buy me one too?” you ask.

“Because, you’re paying for the damages that were made, I mean –” he gestures to his side, where his shirt has slightly crumpled, “I’m going easy not including the costs for the severe psychological trauma it caused,” you laugh, “but I can’t turn down the opportunity to buy someone as pretty as you a drink, I’ll never forgive myself!”

You’re thankful that the red lighting behind the bar hides the blush climbing your cheekbones. “How could I possibly turn that down?”

Once you both have drinks, Trevor walks over to a table and you hesitantly follow him. You assume he wanted you to join him, but it also means you have to abandon the comfort of having your friend to prompt you if you screw u- and she’s gone anyway.

You both take a seat and as you do, a song that you recognise comes on. “Oh, this is my jam!” you cheer, and Trevor smiles at you.

“Yeah? You wanna dance?”

You shake your head. “I’m still nowhere near drunk enough to get out there,” you note, and Trevor nods in understanding, his lips pulled down into a frown.

“Alright, I’ll be right back. And then I’ll have to go back to the bar again and then I’ll be back again, because inconveniently, I was only born with two hands!” he jokes.

You reach out to touch his wrist. “You don’t have to do that! Not just yet, anyway. Tell me about yourself!” You surge all of your confidence into that in an attempt to keep him talking so that you don’t have to. He keeps talking animatedly, but it’s drowned out in the noise of the music. He seems so into it, though, and you really can’t bring yourself to interrupt him, so you nod politely and smile. He eventually laughs, and looks at his phone, tapping away. You shy back in your seat, thinking of taking out your own and finding anything to distract yourself from the sheer humiliation of the guy you’re talking to preferring to text someone else right in front of you.

You see a bright light suddenly hit your face and look at Trevor’s phone, where a note reads,  _Okay, I’ve literally been talking about my role as Overlord of my home planet Zorga, and you’ve been going along with it like it’s nothing_. You pull a sheepish expression and hold your cheeks, feeling them burn under your fingers. “I’m so sorry!” you manage to say loudly enough for him to hear.

“It’s fine! But, there’s a fine for not paying attention,” he warns.

“Let me guess, it’s the price of one beer again?” you ask with an amused grin.

“I am a fair and consistent man,” he mirrors you. “And of course, since you’re buying me a drink…”

“You’re gonna be consistent again and buy me one?”

“Now you’re just taking words out of my mouth! Get outta my head, you!” he teases, winking at you. You quickly jump out of your seat and turn towards the bar so that you can’t make any more embarrassingly obvious facial expressions for him to notice.

While you’re at the bar, the person behind it tells Trevor of, “This awesome offer we have tonight, five shots for $10! You in?”

You look at Trevor, really not wanting to do 5 whole shots, but he nods and hands over the bill he already had in his hand. You look over at him with wide eyes, shaking your head as the glasses are lined up in front of you. Trevor puts his hand between the third and fourth one, sliding two shots to you. That will probably satiate you for now. He bends down to tell you, “Don’t worry about my drink now, I think these will last me the night. Aw, shoot, I forgot yours,” he turns back to the bartender, trying to wave them down, but you hold his arm back again.

“I think I’ll be good for these, too. Thank you,” you smile.

He moves his arm up so that he’s holding yours too, his thumb stroking your elbow. “Don’t mention it,” he replies with a gentle smile. You both stay there for seconds, minutes, hours, who knows how long it really was? You suddenly feel a lot of eyes on you and realise you’re blocking the way.

With your free hand, you tap the bar. “Alright, last to down all of theirs is a rotten egg!”

Trevor gasps dramatically. “No fair! You have less to do!” You shrug exaggeratedly and he laughs, taking a glass and raising it to you before drinking it down. His whole face puckers and you can’t help but laugh. “Oh, yeah? Let’s see you drink them!”

You hold the glass up to him as he had and proceed to throw liquid fire down your throat. Why do people enjoy shots again? Oh, because of the immediate fun, slight light-headedness you’re experiencing right now. That’s right.

Once Trevor’s finished his last shot, you both move away from the impending crowd, right as your favourite song comes on. “Oh, oh!” your very tipsy self calls out as you point up. “This is my j-”

“Let me guess, this is your jam?” Trevor teases with a slight slur.

“No!” You mock offence, crossing your arms, even though that was exactly what you wanted to say. “I was going to say that this is my j…elly!” Even you pull a face at your own phrasing.

“Oh, really?” Trevor quirks an eyebrow, and you nod with all the confidence of someone who would have faith in what they’re saying. “Then it’s my peanut butter!”

You laugh, “Your peanut butter? What does that mean?”

“It means we gotta dance to it together! Come on!” He takes your hand and leads you to the dancefloor. The night flies by in a string of swaying together, being twirled around, trying to twirl him around, ridiculously over-the-top dance moves and a lot of laughter.

It ends with a very blurry selfie and a rushed number exchange as your now tired friend yells at you to “get in this Lyft now or go home with your new boy toy!” and you try desperately to make sure Trevor doesn’t hear it. You do shove your friend when you see the newest contact in your phone is saved as “Boy Toy”.

The next day, you get a text from Boy Toy himself, reminding you to change that name back to Trevor. The text reads,  _Hey! Hope you’re not too hungover! I was wondering, back when we were trying to have that actual conversation, it was awful loud. I know it’s short notice, but any chance we could pick it back up over dinner tonight?_

You beam as you reply,  _Not too short notice at all! Time and place?_

He tells you when and where to meet, and you’re relieved to see him already waiting outside. He greets you happily, immediately going in for the hug. He smells especially nice on this occasion. Then again, it’s easier to focus on things like that when you’re not surrounded by thumping basslines and sweating bodies.

He holds the door open for you, once you get to the table he holds the chair out for you. It’s all very sweet. Before you know it, you’re deep in conversation about what brought you here, about your life here, your work, your friends, your family. You’d been so nervous last night that you could hardly speak, now it’s flowing. He listens intently, and even asks further questions. He leans forward to hear you better, which leads to him moving his arms across the table, which leads to him gently playing your fingers with his until you sit there happily, hands intertwined.

“Well, you’ve probably got enough on me to write an entire biography,” you pull a face, and Trevor laughs. He seriously has the most dazzling smile. “What about you?”

“Well, my life is nowhere near as colourful as yours!” he starts. “Uh, let’s see, I went to school, all that jazz. I went to college, studied aerospace engineering –”

Now it’s your turn to lean in. “Wait a minute. You’re a rocket scientist?!”

He shrugs, “Well, I mean, it’s not my  _job_ , but –”

“I don’t know that I believe you,” you smirk coyly. “I think you’re just saying that to try and impress me.”

“Do you mean to tell me that you don’t support my breakthrough initiative to create a method of transportation that will allow us to connect with solar systems outside of our own, with the intention of creating a multidimensional council with all of our extra-terrestrial neighbours so we can fend off the inevitable war that will eventually cause?”

You laugh loudly, “I fully support your commitment to playing Mass Effect, yes.”

Trevor’s eyes grow wide. “Shh! Don’t say the name of my technology too loud or else everyone’s gonna know about it!”

“Alright, but you should know that I got contacts all over the galaxy already, and if you’re really gonna do this, you gotta get my boy Garrus involved,” you raise the one hand that isn’t holding his back. “I can’t recommend him enough.”

“Your boy, huh?” Trevor cocks his head. “How serious is that?”

“Well, at first he wasn’t even an option, you know? But then he stuck by me when nobody else in my original group would, and he grew on me,” you shrug, shaking with laughter.

“Okay, as fun as that was, I don’t really know  _too_  much about Mass Effect other than right now I’m starting to get jealous of a turian,” Trevor admits. “Though I guess my actual future line of work work is similar to what happens on the Normandy.”

“You’re going to be a space marine?” you joke.

“Minus the space part,” Trevor shrugs, and you do a double take. He chuckles as he continues, “Yeah, I get deployed in a little over two weeks.”

It feels as though he’s thrown a brick at your chest. He seemed so enthusiastic about wanting to take you out on this date - what are his intentions, a one-night-stand he never got to go through with last night? No, he doesn’t seem the type, he wouldn’t be like that. You try and put that feeling to one side. “So, are you, like, out on the field?”

He scrunches up his face, “Sorta. I’m gonna be a combat engineer, so I’ll mostly be building and repairing, though sometimes I’ll also have to operate or even just be out on the front line if they really need me.”

He tells you all about his training, from boot camp to the Marine Corps Engineering School. You can’t help but note, “Your hair’s a little long to be a Marine, surely!”

He laughs, “My hair grows long and thick very quickly. This is just in the past few weeks since leaving the School, I’ll need to trim it up before I leave.”

Conversation continues throughout the night, but something hangs in the air now. It’s not quite as it was before. You wonder if he feels it, too. He’s still maintaining hold of your hand, still smiling at you in the same way. It still charms you, but your suspicion lingers. You eat in relative silence, making the occasional comment about the food. Once the meal is over, and you’re both in the parking lot, Trevor finally addresses the elephant in the room. “Are you upset because of my deployment?”

You sigh and shrug, “It’s not that I’m upset about that, like, that’s nothing to do with me. I’m just…” you lick your lips nervously. “I wish I’d have known this is only temporary.”

“I tried talking about it last night, but then I could tell you couldn’t hear even though you were trying to be polite,” Trevor’s lips turn up into an amused smirk. “And tonight was the closest time I could tell you. It just -” he runs his hands through his dark, floppy hair which still doesn’t lose its shape of staying out of his eyes. “It really,  _really_ sucks that I met someone as amazing as you literally two weeks before my deployment.”

“Well…We’ve still got whatever’s left of those two weeks. I’m working for most of the week, but we can make something work, right?” Trevor looks at you in questioning. “If you do have to go away, I’d rather give you more reason to come back,” you admit, feeling confidence surge through you as you speak and then immediately leave as you try and gauge his response.

He grins, “You know, I distinctly remember you calling  _me_  out for using lines like that on you!”

You laugh, admitting, “Maybe, but now I can’t say any more because my brain’s pretty much frozen up now, so whatever’s next is on you.”

Trevor quirks an eyebrow, “That almost sounds like a challenge.” He leans close to you and licks his lips, lingering for half a moment as you realise what’s happening. You turn your chin up towards him and he takes the hint, holding onto your hips for support as he ducks his head down to kiss you. It’s a soft and sweet contact, one that has you holding either side of his face to keep encouraging it. He smiles against your lips as his arms wrap a little tighter around you. When you have to break the kiss to get some air, Trevor rests his forehead on yours. “So, two questions. When can I see you again and can we please do more of that when I do?”

You laugh, “My next day off is in 6 days’ time, and absolutely.”

“Good.” Trevor walks you to your car and you kiss goodbye. You actually do part ways after the fifth kiss. You can’t stop smiling the whole drive home and, once you text Trevor that you got back like you promised him you would, you excitedly phone your best friend to tell her everything. You feel like that typical scene in a teen romance film, where the lead jumps onto the bed rolls around on it excitedly, kicking their legs up in the air. Your best friend warns you about falling for somebody in that line of work, but you promise her you’ll be careful about it.

You and Trevor talk from the moment you wake up to the moment you fall asleep. You start to worry as the days go on that by the time you see him, you’ll have nothing to talk about, but you just can’t bear the thought of leaving him on read. That, and every now and then he’ll send you something really sweet, like a selfie of what he’s up to, or a cute little motivational message to help you through the work days. The week seems to fly by and before you know it, it’s the day of your next date with him.

You make extra time to make sure you get to the bowling alley early, since he’d been the first one at the restaurant, but to your surprise, you still end up being greeted by him at the door. You laugh in disbelief, “I thought I’d beaten you to it this time!”

He grins, “Well, now we’ve got even more time together!” and your heart soars. He presses his lips together, shrugging his shoulders up and down like he’s working himself up to say something. “Uh, are you…Could I…God, this sounds lame,” he strokes his jaw with his hand. “I…Would like to greet you by kissing you again, but I didn’t want to  _just_  do it without knowing if you wanted to, and -”

You lean up onto tiptoe to kiss him sweetly and his laugh bubbles against your lips. “Of course I’d want to!” you smile wildly, trying to bite your lower lip to hide it to little avail.

“You are  _very_  cute,” Trevor grins back, “and you look great today!”

You rasp, waving your hand from side to side. “Pfft, this old thing?” you scoff as you gesture to the outfit you’d decided on after countless clothing combinations. “Anyway, I’m surprised at you, we’ve been here a good five minutes now and you’ve not even thrown a single line at me!”

“Well, you know…” he pushes his lips together to push back a laugh, “when I saw just how great you looked, I was just too  _bowled_  over!”

“Oh wow. Wow. I just remembered, I have to go water my fish,” you joke, gesturing over your shoulder, and he reaches up to take hold of your wrist, guiding it down to your side and sliding his hand down into yours.

“Oh, c’mon, you can’t say I didn’t charm you a little!” he swings your hands between you both and you can’t help but sigh in happy resignation.

“Let’s just go in and bowl, yeah?”

You try and focus on literally anything else other than kissing Trevor, but it’s nigh impossible, especially the way he bends down to roll the ball down the lane. You just want to pin him up against the wall and curse at how every moment spent with him while he’s in town that isn’t you making out with him is a waste, but you manage to keep that at bay for the sake of just getting to spend time with him. You learn more about what he had to do in boot camp, the kind of stuff he’s learned in order to be a combat engineer and how his previous knowledge ties into it. You tut, “Gotta say, I’m still a little dubious about your title.”

Trevor laughs, “Just because you’ve fought Cerberus combat engineers, it doesn’t mean we’re all working for them!” He steps close to you, tucking your hair back. “I promise you, I’m one of the good guys,” he says with a soft smile before adding, “unless you prefer bad boys, then I’m totally one of those.”

You laugh, playing with his shirt. “I definitely prefer Marine combat engineers to Cerberus ones,” you smile, and he pumps his fist in celebration before leaning down to kiss you. Again, to your own dismay, you deliberately keep it to short pecks.

Trevor seems to be on the same page as you, as he murmurs into your ear, “You wanna bail, go see a movie?”

You shrug, “I dunno, there’s nothing really that I’m like,  _super_  feeling into, you know?”

“I mean, there is for me, but it’s not exactly showing in theatres,” he purrs, moving your hair away from your face.

“Trevor Collins, are you suggesting that we go and  _not-see_  a movie?” you ask in disbelief, and he bites back a grin. You shake your head in disbelief, “Which one did you have in mind?”

You’d never thought you’d  _ever_  be sitting in the back of a movie theatre making out with a cute boy, much less this far out of high school. Yet here you are, trying not to giggle as Trevor’s fingers comb through your hair and his tongue dances with yours. When Trevor breaks away, he shushes you while shaking with amusement himself. Trevor leans down to start kissing your neck and despite the thrilling scene happening on the screen in front of you that the rest of the audience is audibly reacting to, you feel as though Trevor is the only person in the room.

A musical sting accompanied by lights emerging startles you both away from each other. You laugh, both of you with red cheeks and dark lips. “Wow, that movie really was something, huh?” you breathe out, gesturing to the rolling credits.

“Yeah, God, I could not keep my eyes away!” Trevor smirks, scooping his jacket up and starting to walk out with you. “What did you, uh, think of the male romantic lead?”

“Definitely an impressive performance,” you nod and he grins proudly, “why, were you not convinced enough by his counterpart?”

“Oh, not at all, she was just phenomenal,” he holds his hand up, shaping a circle with his finger and thumb in an OK gesture. “I’d sit through that movie all over again, just for her.” Once you’re out of the screen, Trevor loops his arm around yours. “I wish I wasn’t walking you to your car,” he mumbles sadly.

“Well, we can’t stay here forever,” you giggle.

“No, I know, but it sucks that it ends here,” he frowns.

“Well, next time, you can pick me up, and then we get the car journeys, too!” you suggest brightly.

“You’re a smart one,” he grins.

You pause, “Can I…Get another photo with you? To remember today by? Because I certainly don’t want to forget it.”

“Me neither,” Trevor smiles, standing behind you and wrapping his arms around you to pose for the photo. You try not to swoon as you look back at it on your phone. It looks like a picture that an actual couple would take - but you can’t be an “actual couple”. You’re rushing these last few dates of his in before he goes away. Sure, it may end the moment he leaves and he may never speak to you after he does, and you may be completely head over heels for him already, but in the moment right now you’re having fun.

You even note, “I wanna print this one!” and fish around in your bag for the little instant printer you have.

“What’s that?” Trevor asks, taking it in his own hands and looking at all sides of it curiously.

You giggle, “Look at Mr Combat Rocket Scientist get stumped by a simple printer,” before launching the printing process.

As the image pops out, he takes it immediately. “Aww, it’s like a Polaroid!”

You laugh, “Yeah!”

He bites his lip, “Uh, d-do you mind if I keep this one?”

You grin widely, “Of course not!” Trevor watches the picture develop happily before pocketing it and turning around to kiss you. “Thank you for this.”

You wrap your arms around him tightly, “It’s nothing.”

“I beg to differ. I know this sounds dumb, because I don’t want you to feel obliged to me at all, but I’ve had a lot of fun cramming in all this time with you, and I’m glad I have proof that this existed,” Trevor holds both your arms in his hands.

You feel relieved that you’re not the only one who’s feeling things at 100mph here, and you beam, “Well, it’s not long until the next time!”

“I know! And this time I’ll know where you live!” He pauses before slowly muttering, “That…Sounded a lot better in my head.”

You laugh, “You’re good. I’m looking forward to it!”

Four days later, he shows up at your door to take you back to the bowling alley. You frown, “Are you just trying to rub your victory from the other day in my face?”

“No!” he pulls a face while looking for a place to park. “I was, uh, a little distracted last time,” he smirks, “and I completely forgot to wow you with my arcade game skill.”

You play dumb as Trevor reverses into a spot, “Distracted? What could your mind possibly have been on?”

As Trevor turns off the engine, he looks to you with raised eyebrows. “I know what you’re trying to do, the whole ‘Oh maybe I need a reminder’ thing so that I’ll kiss you again, you’re not fooling me!”

You click your fingers, “Damn, if cheesy clichés don’t work on  _you_ , I guess now I can stop pretending like they do on me,” and you laugh loudly when Trevor gasps dramatically.

“Don’t be silly, you love them!” he frowns and you shrug. He looks at you nervously, “Y-you do like them, though, right? Have I been annoying you this whole time?”

You giggle, “Would’ve thought a cheese veteran such as yourself would spot a classic fake-out better than that!”

“Man, what a title. Cheese Veteran. Does that mean I’ve been telling ridiculous jokes for years or that I’ve eaten a lot of dairy in my time? Either way, I am putting that on my resumé!” Trevor grins, making you laugh harder.

The pair of you spend hours playing various games. You can’t quite match him on the shooting games, and Guitar Hero’s  _never_ been your game, but you surprise him with how well you can rock a dance mat. After one cycle of four songs, you beam at him, “Another round?”

Trevor pulls his shirt out to fan himself, blowing air up in in what little bangs he now has. “Man, not even boot camp was that bad!” He chuckles breathlessly, pulling you close to him by your hips and smirking, “You just want more excuse to get me all hot and bothered, don’t you?”

His proximity and his tone stir some type of feeling deep within you, but you manage to keep your composure, “You got me!” You jokingly swing your fist in defeat and he laughs, holding you close and rocking the pair of you from side to side. You murmur into his chest, “You know, as cute as this gesture is, my arm is  _very_  uncomfortably pinned right now.”

He leans away with a chuckled apology, and the moment your arm falls back to your side he steps towards you again. “That better?” he asks against your hair, and you nod as you shake with laughter.

You agree to combine the tickets you’ve both won, which is enough for Trevor to choose a large stuffed bear for you and a small plastic dinosaur for himself. “I feel like there’s a slight imbalance here,” you say, making a point of leaning around the toy in your arms to look at him.

He shrugs, “I can get away with having this guy when I go. This might be a little more conspicuous,” he wiggles the bear’s ear around.

You frown, “That’s no way to talk to your superior, is it, Sergeant Major?” You look at the bear and then back at Trevor, trying not to break character.

Trevor stands to attention and salutes, “My deepest apologies, sir!”

Before you leave, Trevor insists on another picture, which he takes on his phone for once. He stands behind you and wraps his arm around your waist, cuddling you as you hold the bear fairly low-slung, instead focusing more on leaning your face closer to his. You ask him to send it to you and he does, after he’s dropped you off back at your place (and spent a solid half hour kissing you goodbye in his car) and arrived back at his own place. You look at the two happy faces in the photo and curse whatever karmic system exists for giving you this perfect man with a deadline.

The only other time that you get to see Trevor is the day before he leaves. You’re working an early shift on the day, but he promises you that if you drive down to his afterwards he’s got something planned for the both of you. Work is hell, as always, and the thought of leaving Trevor for an indefinite amount of time only makes your heart heavier. However, Trevor continues to send you little uplifting messages throughout your shift as per his tradition and damnit, they’re too cute for you not to grin like a kid with a crush every time you get one.

Once your shift finally ends, you practically leap from the building to your car in excitement, wanting to spend as much time with Trevor as possible.

You get to his place and he greets you with a quick kiss, calling out an apology over his shoulder as he runs into another room. You tentatively follow him, as well as following a delicious smell, to see him keeping up with several pots and trays of delectable-looking food. “Can I help with anything at all? This looks incredible!”

“Uh, yes. You can stand right there and look gorgeous,” Trevor replies with his gaze fixed on the dish in front of him before turning to face you and holding his hands out, “Ah, yes! Just like that! You’re a natural!”

You turn bright red and cover your face with an affectionate, “Shut up.”

Trevor quirks an eyebrow at you, “Why don’t you come over here and make me?”

“Because you told me to stand right here,” you counter with a shrug.

He pulls a face at you and you do the same as he strides over to you to kiss the dumb expression off your face. He holds your face and kisses you with such fervor that he loses his balance a little, leaning on one foot while he regains stability with the other. You break the kiss as you giggle at his actions and he presses his finger to your lips with a, “Shh!”

“Make me,” you mock his voice terribly and he grins.

“Gladly.” He bends back down to kiss you, pushing your hair behind your ear and humming happily against your lips. Something dings and he stands straight with a disgruntled huff. “Excuse me another moment.”

You lean against a counter, “You know, I would’ve been happy just ordering something in.”

Trevor frowns, “But I wouldn’t! I wanna treat my lady right!” He presses his lips together and turns everything down lower and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say -”

“It’s fine,” you smile sadly. “In any other situation, I’d happily take that title.”

“I wanna…Ask something of you, but it’s a little bit leaning on the immoral side,” he admits, straining through his words.

You prompt him, “Go ahead. I won’t be offended by this point.”

“Well…If, whenever I come back, like on leave and stuff, and you’re not seeing anyone…Could we, maybe..?” He looks at you hopefully, and you get the gist of what he’s saying.

“If we’re both single and we’re both in town, I would very much like to keep seeing you as much as I can,” you nod, beaming widely.

Trevor’s expression matches yours - it may even rival it - as he hugs you tightly, “Promise you’ll write me, too? While I’m away?”

You smile into his chest, “Of course.”

He gently presses his finger into your side, “Alright, as fun as this is, I think we’re gonna need to eat.”

“I think that might be a good idea,” you nod earnestly.

Once Trevor plates up, he takes both dishes and leads you into the main room by walking backwards into the door and holding it open for you. Your heart swells when you see the table carefully set out with candles lighting it. Trevor puts the meals down and holds out a chair for you. You thank him with a smile as you take the seat and move it around yourself while he sits down.

You both still have so much more to learn about each other so conversation flows between you like a river. You talk through your meal - although most of it is commending him on his cooking ability - and all through dessert, even doing the dishes flies by. Before you know it, you’re cuddling up with him beneath the comforter he took from his bed watching the entire Spy Kids trilogy (as Trevor was excitedly telling you that he wanted you both to watch together. You don’t have it in you to tell him about Spy Kids 4D, especially as that one doesn’t even really include the same characters anyway). You rest your head on his shoulder and his hand slides onto your knee, his thumb gently stroking it. He leans his head onto yours and you wrap your arms around him. You want to stay in this moment forever.

You start feeling your eyes get heavy. You perk up during the second film as Steve Buscemi recites, “Do you think God lives in Heaven because He too lives in fear of what He created?”

Of course, it’s hard not to when you and Trevor are both flailing excitedly, waving at the screen and cheering, “That was it! He said the thing! That everyone references! The out of place deep quote!”

Then your eyes grow heavy again. When they stop feeling like that, you vaguely recognise the climax of the third movie and sit up, gasping, “Oh my god, I am so sorry!”

Trevor laughs, “It’s fine! You were up early this morning, you’re allowed to be tired!”

You frown, “It’s not just that. If I’m getting sleepy, I should probably head home. Which I don’t want to do.”

“Then don’t. Spend the night here,” Trevor offers.

You hesitate to respond. Does he mean stay over like… _Stay over_? Was he really trying to have one last one night stand, like you’d feared at the start? You clear your throat, “Uh, look. I’m… _Extremely_ flattered but I don’t want things to get overly physical this quick  _and_ this close to you leaving, I just…I wouldn’t be able to take it. I’m sorry.”

Trevor frowns, “I just meant you can sleep over! You can take the couch if you’d rather. The last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable.”

You give him a small smile, “No, I’ll be good. I wanna spend as much time with you as I can.”

He gives you a big smile and slides his arm back around you, scooping you close to him. He pulls you up until your lips are just ghosting each other and holds himself right there for a few minutes, savouring the moment of tension. You do too, watching how his heavy-lidded eyes, framed by long lashes, are trained on your lips. His tongue just pokes out and traces his own. How his shoulders move deliberately up and down with every shaky breath. The hand that’s on the small of your back is gently tracing shapes along it with his fingertips, sending a trail of tingles throughout your spine. The sensation urges you to make the next move, closing that most minute of gaps to kiss him.

He swings his arm around to scoop you into his lap, which takes you by such surprise that you let out a yelp, startled yet excited. His laughter pulses between your lips as he plays with your hair, combing his fingers through it. He pushes your lips further and further open, and you move your tongue around to find his, assuming that’s his goal. He surprises you when he takes your lower lip between his own and pulls it slightly.

You moan involuntarily and he grabs an entire handful of your hair as he groans, “That, was one of the hottest sounds I’ve ever heard.”

You smirk, “Bet you sound better.” Before he can retaliate, you launch yourself forwards and kiss his neck. You gently trail soft pecks all across his skin, moving them up and down to make sure you get every part. He presses his lips together and pushes out a groan out. You sit back up to look at him and cross your arms. “Hey, that’s cheating!”

Trevor chuckles, “Just reminding myself not to encourage you  _too_ much,” as he runs his hands up and down your arms.

“I know, I know, hickeys aren’t exactly written in the uniform regulations,” you roll your eyes and he laughs. “But I wasn’t going to do that!”

“I’m sure! Like I said, this was a reminder to me,” Trevor smirks.

“Well, keep reminding yourself,” you purr as you go back to kissing his neck. He moans, rolling his head round to the side and tugging your hair. You almost cave, resisting the urge to just leave the tiniest mark and start dry-humping him. On the one hand, it could be his last night here and you want him to remember it well. On the other, you don’t want to open yourself up like that just to have him leave.

Then, as though he were telepathic, Trevor purrs, “Wanna take this to the bed?” Wordlessly nodding, you slide off his lap and he leads you by the hand. You bite your lip, part in nerves, part in excitement, part in reminder to yourself not to take it too far.

Trevor moves to the other side of the room and rummages through one of his drawers. He picks out a T-shirt and some pyjama shorts and hands them over to you. “Bathroom’s through that door, if you wanted to get comfortable,” he points to a door to your right. You nod in thanks and go in to get changed.

As you strip down, you think of how strange it is that you’re getting naked in the house of a man you met two weeks ago. You wonder if he’s getting changed in the other room, and thoughts flood your mind of him being nude, too. What if neither of you are wearing any clothes at the same time? That thought suddenly sobers you to the realisation you’re literally just stood in a boy’s bathroom, spaced out and naked. You hurriedly get changed, noting how comfortable his clothes are, and tuck your day clothes away tidily.

You knock on the door and hear an amused, “Don’t worry, I’m decent!” and laugh yourself as you go and join Trevor, who’s also in pyjamas.

He’s laying on the bed sideways, propped up by his elbow and resting his head on his fist, his eyes studying you. “I knew you’d look better in my clothes.”

“I very much doubt that,” you smile bashfully, approaching the bed. He moves himself around to accommodate you and gets some other movie playing on the TV. Not that either of you are particularly thinking of what to watch, anyway.

Once the film starts playing, Trevor moves round so that he’s leaning over you, his eyes tracing all around your face intently for a few seconds. He strokes your hair, then bends down to nuzzle your nose with his own and kiss you. His kiss is soft, yet eager. You reach up to comb your fingers through his hair and he adjusts so that he’s fully over you, an arm either side of your face to hold him up.

After a good few minutes of him kissing you, you feel his tongue trace your lower lip and, in a streak of mischief, you break the kiss to tug on his lower lip with your teeth. He smirks, “Oh, I get it. Because that’s what I did to you earlier.”

You nod proudly, leaning up on your elbows. “Not so fun when it’s happening to you, huh!” Trevor laughs softly, his shoulders shaking as he manages to hold a finger to his lips and add a  _shhhh_. Still feeling a little coy, you smirk back, “Make me.”

You’re sure you hear the tiniest growl as Trevor grabs the back of your head and immediately his tongue finds yours. His fingers move in circles, massaging you through your hair. Your moans mix together between your lips and you wrap your hands around his shoulders, just about managing to grip his shirt.

He stops to move down and kiss your neck, pressing his forehead into the crook of your shoulder first and groaning, “This is literally so unfair.”

You deliberate your sentence to make sure what you’re saying is coherent, as the sensation of Trevor’s lips just grazing your neck with gentle pecks is melting every thought you have into nonsense. “Yeah, but you’re so excited, still! And I’ll still be here!”

Trevor leans up to look deep into your eyes, brow furrowed. “Well, I don’t want to keep you from finding someone else if you really want them!”

You smile softly, “I know, but as far as we know now, I definitely will be.” You pause for a few beats before adding, “Plus, I didn’t exactly have much going anyway, so your future’s looking pretty bright!”

Trevor still looks troubled. “But you won’t let something go just to wait for me?”

“I already said no! Now am I spending my night making out with a cute boy or what?” you giggle.

Trevor sticks out his lower lip, “Ma’am, I am not just a boy!”

“At ease, Private Collins!” You tease, and he groans.

“Okay, let’s stop that talk there before drill becomes very uncomfortable.” You laugh so loudly you feel the need to cover your face. Trevor gently moves your hand away and back down to your side and looks to you with a face full of soft affection.

He tucks his face back into your neck to resume his kisses, and his fingers slowly trace up your jaw to stroke your cheek. You bite your lip with overwhelming happiness, which soon changes to a loud gasp as you feel him pull down the neckline of the shirt you’re wearing and suck on the skin just below your collarbone. “I thought we weren’t doing that!”

He rolls back around so that his nose is barely touching yours. “I said,  _you_  can’t. Doesn’t mean I can’t leave you my own souvenir,” he smirks.

“Well, that’s just not fair!” You pout in an overdramatic voice, so he knows you’re joking. “Maybe I’ll just stop kissing you then!” You wedge your arms between the two of you to cross them.

Trevor chuckles, “You wouldn’t dare!” and leans down to kiss you again, but you press your lips together and turn your head, trying not to laugh. Trevor, shaking with amusement, tries to lean around to catch you out, but you shuffle around onto your side, giggling into the pillow.

Trevor climbs off of you to instead spoon you, kissing all across your shoulder. His hand slips under your shirt just to lightly stroke your tummy, making you hum in delight. “That feel good?” You turn to face him and nod, and he takes the moment to lean down and quickly kiss you, with a cheesy grin afterwards, “That was easier than I thought!”

You sigh in defeat, “What can I say? I have a weakness for cute boys!”

He chuckles sleepily, “Oh man, I’m getting tired now.”

“Me too. Wanna say goodnight now?” Trevor nods and you watch his tired face light up as you say, “Goodnight, handsome.”

He purrs back, “Goodnight, beautiful,” and presses one long kiss to your lips. You roll back around and curl into him, your face grinning stupidly but your heart falling heavily.

He’s not there when you wake up, but there’s noise in the kitchen. You give yourself a few minutes to properly awaken, but just before you can get out of the bed, he’s back in the room with tray. On it is a plate full of waffles, one full of pancakes, some butter and some syrup. “I didn’t know which you’d prefer, so I made both,” he admits as he sits on the bed and puts the tray down.

“The answer to which I’d prefer is ‘yes’ anyway,” you reply and he laughs, sliding out an empty plate from under each of the others and handing one to you. You each have helpings of each breakfast food and you talk and talk, starting with how well you slept and somehow ending up at deciding who in the Marvel Cinematic Universe you’d fuck, marry or kill.

Once you’re both full, he takes the plates away and washes them up. You ask him if you can use his shower and he yells instructions on how to use it over his shoulder. You get changed into your outfit from yesterday, but you just manage to sneak the shirt into your bag without him noticing. When he sees you he kisses you sweetly, smiling against your lips before telling you he needs to shower, too.

You spend some time reading through his video game collection, his DVD collection, his book collection. So many things you still have to learn and discuss with him, and now there’s no time. Your heart sinks in your chest at that realisation, and when he emerges wearing a khaki shirt and camo pants, you can almost hear it hit the floor.

He grins, “So, what do you think?”

“I think if every soldier looks as good as you, world peace can be achieved in less than a week,” you smile back. Trevor picks up his bag, grabs his last few things and loads up your car before locking his apartment up for the last time for a while.

He explains to you how he’s subletting it while he’s out on deployment, how his friends are going to take care of that while he’s gone and they’ll share the profit. He’s so calm and ready for this and yet still there’s an air of sadness. You try and talk as much about the media you saw that he owns as you can in the time it takes you to drive him to the military base. You pull up just outside and turn the engine off. “Well. I guess this is it,” you shrug, already feeling a lump form in your throat.

“So it is,” Trevor nods, taking your hand. “Y/N,” he looks deep into your eyes, “thank you for the most incredible two weeks of my entire life.” He kisses each of your knuckles and then the back of your hand. “Don’t forget, you promised you’d write!”

You laugh, though your body shakes for another reason. “Of course.”

Trevor cradles your cheek in his hand, stroking it with his thumb. He presses his lips together to compose himself and leans in for one more kiss. “I’m gonna get my stuff out.”

You sniff loudly, “Yeah, you might just need that!”

Trevor chuckles as he gets out and you pop open the trunk for him. When he’s got everything, he walks over to your window. You roll it down and he simply leans in to press a final, lingering kiss to your forehead. “See you soon.”

“Before you know it,” you smile up at him, and you watch him until he’s one in a sea of new recruits. And with that, the world’s greatest fortnight is over.

Of course, communication with Trevor certainly doesn’t end. He writes you within his first week to tell you all about his squad. There’s Geoff, the veteran who’s almost always got a book in his hand; Jack, the man who is so soft and sweet that everyone wonders why he even joined; Ryan, the tech nerd with a dark and twisted sense of humour; Jeremy, the wisecracking warrior who you wouldn’t think of crossing; Michael, the hot-headed prankster; Lindsay, his doting wife, lover of all things feline and “generally badass” according to Trevor; and  Gavin, who’s British and whose technical knowledge could almost match Trevor’s, but who lacks any kind of common sense.

In another letter, he tells you they’ve managed to sneak a camera into base, but it’s one that uses film, so they’ve made their own darkroom and have taught themselves how to develop good photos. It is a learning curve - when Trevor sends you the first picture of him and his squad, he seems to have successfully developed every part of the photo except the top strip where all of their faces are. You send him photos of what’s happening at your end too, though it’s nowhere near as interesting.

In terms of you getting on the dating scene, it’s still just as rough as it always has been, except now you’re weighted by the fact that your dream man has already been and gone. Though he isn’t really  _gone_. Though if he finds someone else, or worse, if something happens to him- you have this internal conflict a lot, and you always stop yourself on that thought. You can’t bear to think about that.

Time goes by both all too slowly and all so quickly. Trevor is first allowed leave fourteen months after you dropped him off at the base. He takes a week to go back and visit his family, but he tells you the moment he’s back in town. You give him a day to sort out whatever’s going on with his apartment and you clamber to swap as many shifts as you can. Sure, when he leaves you’re gonna be stupidly busy, but at least it’ll be a distraction.

You try and keep your cool when you see him. After all, you guys promised not to be anything above casual. But when you  _see him_ stood  _right there_  waiting for you after your shift, wearing the same outfit he wore the first night you met him. When he catches your eye and that smile spreads wide across his face. You involuntarily squeal and run towards him, and he happily meets you, scooping you up and twirling you around. He keeps his grip around you, burying his face into your shoulder. You just about hear a muffled, “I have missed you so much.”

“Nowhere near as much as I’ve missed you,” you reply, holding him tightly and breathing in deeply. He pulls away to cradle your face in his hands and smile softly at you. You both stand there for a while until you have to clear your throat, and you make it an excuse to talk again, “So, how are things in the life of Private Collins, First Class?” He had told you all about his promotion and how Geoff and Lindsay, the two most superior, had joked he’d eventually outrank them.

“Well, that’s Lance Corporal Collins to you as of when I go back,” he raises his eyebrows and you hug him again excitedly.

“Look at you go!” You cheer and he pulls a face.

“So…What do you wanna do now?” he asks, taking your hand and swinging it next to you.

That day, you just go back to Trevor’s place and relax and catch up with everything -  _including_ all the kissing time you’ve missed out on. You fit as many dates during the week as you possibly can - from spending an entire day at the aquarium to even just him picking you up after work and cooking you dinner. Then, you drop him back off at base. This routine continues throughout the years, and your feelings for him never change.

Not even during the year someone decided to bleach a big strip of his hair in his sleep so he’d had to go full blonde to meet uniform requirements. Although you’re used to seeing him as “tall, dark and handsome” like your best friend had described to you, you begin to get used to it. In letters, he tells you how for years he’s been honoured that the squad nicknamed him Tre-Co, but how the nickname “Tre-Co Malfoy” has ruined it all for him.

When he sends photos, you almost skip past him completely, looking for dark hair before realising. One picture especially ‘helps you out’ with certain feelings - you’re not entirely sure why, but in it, Trevor is attached to a wall using nothing but zip ties. His arms are raised in such a way that along with the way his head is tilted, his poignant pose makes him look very proud of himself. While he’s posing, the curly-haired one, Michael, is blowing some kind of horn. You weren’t even fully aware you’d be into the guy being tied up, but then who wouldn’t be attracted to the way his arms flex beneath the restraints?

Just as he dyes it back to black again - right as you’ve gotten used to him blonde, but you have to say you definitely prefer the original look - another person joins the squad, who looks almost  _exactly_  like him. Trevor explains his name is Alfredo, and makes jokes about them being daytime radio hosts when they get out on their own show, Tre-Co and the Sauce. He also draws arrows on all the photos that have both of them in so he’s made sure you know which one is him. Not that you wouldn’t, by now, but it’s cute that he still wants you to notice him after all this time.

It seems as though every seven month period lasts eternities, and the two weeks he has back home each time are over in seconds. You stopped actively seeking a dating scene after the third year, as he’d stopped asking about it then. It’s almost as though some internal trigger has been pulled, letting you both know you’re each other’s soulmates, so what’s the point in looking elsewhere? Even so, every time you did try and find someone, they were  _okay_ but they weren’t  _him_. Your best friend tries to ground you, to ‘save you from disappointment’, but like you tell her, “Why settle for burgers now when I can wait for prime steak?”

After year 4, you’re almost sure that when Trevor kisses you goodbye at the base, you hear, “Last one.” They’re the only words that fit into the rhythm that you definitely remember, but what would that mean?

That thought gets pushed away from you anyway as this year is a big one. The year your best friend gets married. You wonder whether to invite Trevor as a +1, if he can get the time off again. Thankfully, he hasn’t been deployed for anything long-term - his squad seem to work best with the short-term tasks - and so he should be home in time. However, before you can ask him, he’s already written to you to tell you he’ll be unavailable for the first week that he could come back. You don’t get too upset at it - you’d been battling whether or not it was too weird to invite him anyway.

When the big day arrives, you mostly just try and focus on making sure that your best friend doesn’t panic and also that you don’t do something like fall down the aisle. You do well enough up until your eyes scan the crowd and on the groom’s side you just about catch a very familiar profile under the peak of a military hat. He turns a little more and Trevor’s eyes catch yours. He looks at you with pure adoration and it takes every fiber of your being not to run at him right there. You manage to compress everything into a small, polite smile.

You’re so happy for your best friend and her new husband. You really are. You watch them both with nothing but pure love for them. And yet still Trevor is in the corner of your eye, making you want to bounce on the balls of your feet in excitement.

After the ceremony, everyone gathers together for the photos. The bride and groom, the couple with both families, the bride with hers, the groom with his. The groom with his groomsmen, the bride and her bridesmaids. The photographer calls for all the couples and your best friend yells, “I’ll be right back!”

“Probably gone to get her side piece,” the groom jokes, making everyone laugh. You wonder why she’s disappeared into the crowd until you hear Trevor’s sputters of protest as she emerges, dragging him by the arm behind her.

She practically throws him at you and you catch him before smoothing down his uniform. Words cannot describe how you feel about the sight of Trevor in uniform. After grinning at you the entire time, he finally lets out a breathless, “You look incredible.”

“Hello to you, too,” you smirk back and he laughs. You tell him that blue is certainy his colour before looking up at him. “Wanna help me look less like a loner?”

“Any day,” he smiles back, moving behind you to wrap his arms around your waist. You already know of all the photos that have been taken today, this one will have your brightest smile.

After all the pictures have been taken, Trevor’s phone rings and he excuses himself, leaving you the perfect opportunity to grab your best friend and ask her, “How was Trevor already here?!”

She shrugs, “Turns out his family are long-term family friends and he was the only one who could make it. Probably who he’s on the phone to now.” She nods over to where he’s talking animatedly. “Listen,” she places her hand on your arm. “I’m sorry for how much I’ve been doubting the pair of you. We had dinner with him when he first came into town and even without mentioning you he was talking about how he can’t wait to see you again.” Hearing that gives you butterflies.

You’re soon ushered into a car with the other bridesmaids, following the car with the bride and groom in to the reception venue. After dinner, speeches and the first dance, music begins to prompt the second dance. First it’s just the bride and groom, then the parents, then as maid of honour you’re invited to dance by the best man. You politely accept and try as hard as you can not to step on his feet. After a chorus and a verse, he’s interrupted by Trevor tapping his shoulder. “Mind if I step in?”

“Not at all, man,” the best man smiles as he goes to find his own partner.

Trevor thanks him and holds your frame delicately, swaying you in rhythm with himself. “Hi,” he chimes.

“Hey, there it is!” you laugh, and so does he.

“Yeah, after I was so coolly turned down by you earlier, I spent this whole time learning how to say that. Did I do it right?”

You nod, “Absolutely!” You pin back his insignia with your thumb to get a better look at it. “I wanna say…Staff Sergeant?”

“Very good,” Trevor replies, clearly impressed. “Yeah, got promoted a few months ago. A nice little farewell.”

Your face travels a journey of expressions, from confusion to realisation to sheer elation to once again confusion. “But you loved it there!”

“Yeah, but I’ve done my bit for my country. I need to get back to my roots, less combat…Fighty stuff, and go back to aerospace.”

“I am so glad that our country has been protected by our fine soldiers ‘doing the fighty stuff’,” you tease, and Trevor raises his eyebrows.

“Enough of the backtalk, or you’ll be on dish duty for a week,” he jokes.

“Should I salute you? I feel like I should be saluting you,” you retaliate.

He laughs again, “You’re good, civvy.”

You gasp dramatically exaggerating your words, “Is that all I am to you? A mere civilian?!”

“Not at all.” Trevor bites his lip. “If anything, uh…I was, maybe hoping you’d be…Well, if you and I could…Well, we said we wouldn’t be serious while I was in deployment, and now I’m not…”

“I’d love to be your girlfriend,” you beam, and he mirrors you. You stay smiling at each other for the duration of the rest of the song. You dance together throughout the night, and also with other people in attendance.

Soon after the bride and groom have retired for the night, Trevor stands behind you, snaking his arms around you. “So, what do you wanna do now?”

“Well, this whole hotel has been rented out for everyone, so there’s not much at this point,” you shrug. You look round at Trevor with a gleam in your eye. “Though I hear us bridesmaids get luxury suites, you wanna go see what that means?”

“Inviting me back to your room, eh?” He purrs. “Is it because of the uniform?”

“That’s a reason,” you answer back coyly, taking his hands away from your waist to lead him up to your suite.

Once you get in and both kick your shoes off, Trevor shuts the door behind you and tugs your arm so that you end up whirling around and up to him. He takes you in his arms and kisses you instantly. You tug him closer by the suit finding it a little difficult to kiss him as you’d like to with that hat on. He quickly discards the hat and scoops you up easily. You wrap your legs around him and get back to kissing. Trevor moves round to pin you up against a wall as he moans into your mouth. You press your fingertips into the back of his shoulders and, for the first time in five years, Trevor starts grinding his hips against yours. You kiss him back even harder, grabbing his hair and matching his moans. His hands grab at your chest and you pull on his hair, humming excitedly into the kiss.

He gets his arms around you once again to carry you to the bed, and you thank everything that’s out there for him getting all that physical training because man, what a rush it is to be essentially thrown around like this.

Trevor drops you onto the bed and savours the sight of you. You do the same - if there’s one thing you find hotter than Trevor in smart uniform, it’s a dishevelled Trevor with his hair messed up, his uniform not-quite-perfect, his eyes heavy-lidded, his lips parted and the tiniest bit of sweat forming along his brow. So basically, Trevor as you see him right now. “You look…So…Beautiful,” Trevor observes as he watches you.

You bite your lip, “Well, I have to if I wanna get all this,” you reach up and stroke his chest.

Trevor chuckles, “You’ve had claim to all this for years, baby girl.” Okay,  _that_. That’s the hottest thing you’ve ever known. Trevor licks his lips as he finds your zip fastening and hovers his hand over it. “May I?” he asks softly, and you nod, swallowing hard.

Trevor finally climbs onto the bed to carefully remove your dress, crawling back to pull it down you. He pulls away your pantyhose while he’s there and makes his way back up so his face is level with yours. You push his jacket off his shoulders and start undoing his tie. He manages to throw his jacket in such a way that it lands folded over the back of a chair. You keep the tie a little closer to you, just in case, by putting it on the nightstand. You fiddle a few buttons undone and he soon makes quicker work of it by tugging it off completely over his head. He also shuffles his pants and socks off before returning to the bed.

You once again praise everything for him being so toned, because  _man_ , those arms are enough to make you weak without him flexing under a bunch of zip ties and  _oh no now you’re thinking about that picture again_. You pull him down to kiss you by his hair, reaching down with your other hand to slide your hand beneath his boxers.

He groans so loud against your lips you can feel it, before burying his face in your neck. “Fuck, I’ve waited… So fucking long… Finally happening,” he strains out as he bucks his hips into your touch.

The confidence you had just built with taking charge melts away at Trevor’s words. You want to reply with a hint of dominance but the desperation in his tone has just filled that with sheer  _want_ for him. Thankfully he starts to reciprocate, pushing your panties aside to rub your clit in gentle circles. You instinctively stop what you’d been doing to Trevor and lay there moaning and squirming under his touch.

You worry about no longer helping him out, but he certainly doesn’t seem to mind. He slides his finger into you and you reach for his shoulders, pulling them down with your fingernails digging into them so that you can bite into one to muffle yourself. Trevor gasps out, “Don’t ever stop that.”

“Same to you,” you pant, and he chuckles as he adds another finger. You cry out as you buck your hips onto him, craving more. He moves one hand behind you and somehow manages to remove your bra one-handed, and before you have time to react, he’s pushing your bra away to grab each breast roughly, stroking each nipple with his thumb. “Fuck, Trevor,  _please_ …”

Trevor looks into your eyes, quirking an eyebrow. “Please?”

“You know what I want, Trevor,  _please_ …” you cry out desperately, but Trevor continues to play dumb until you moan, “Fuck, Trevor, I need you to fuck me  _right now_.”

Trevor grins widely back, pulling out from you and sucking his fingers clean. He hums against them, pulling them out with a  _pop_ to say, “Man, I can’t wait to go down on you.” Those words make your core tingle even more as he climbs off the bed, bending down to get something out from his jacket. You appreciate the full view of his ass and slide off your bra from your shoulders. You also shimmy out of your panties, leaving you fully naked. With Trevor right there.

He turns around to see you and bites his lip to hold back a moan. He looks you up and down while lazily stroking his cock and you never thought you’d say this about this sort of situation, but it’s one of the sexiest things you’ve ever seen. Just watching him pine for you.

Trevor soon discards of his own underwear and you watch him spring out from them with intrigue. Your eyes are trained on it all up until he’s straddling you again. “My eyes are up here, you know,” he teases.

You tear your eyes away to look up at him bashfully. “Can you blame me?”

Trevor lets out a single laugh. “True, I could literally stare at you for weeks.” He lines himself up with you, rubbing his tip against your folds. He licks his lips, “You ready?” You nod, feeling the excitement radiate from the pair of you like electricity around you. Trevor cradles your face and looks deep into your eyes as he confesses, “I love you.”

You’d never put words to how you felt about Trevor, because the circumstances didn’t allow for it. But the butterflies at every envelope with the military stamp, the photos you’d saved in your memory as well as every photo album you now own. The sheer high you’d get the one week of each year you had with him. Worrying about him every single day, but still knowing you’d get to see him. Remembering the exact way he smiles, that thought never leaving you, even in your dreams. Finally, there’s a reason for all of that.

“I love you, too,” you smile back, and Trevor kisses you blissfully as he guides himself inside of you for the first time.

You cry out with ecstasy as Trevor locks his fingers between yours and holds your hands up over your head. His hips move fluidly as he moves deeper into you. Broken moans leave his barely-parted lips as he hovers over you. He bends his head to kiss you and you wrap your legs around him, digging your heels and fingernails into his back. He breaks off from kissing you to lean close to your ear, quietly and gruffly moaning your name into your ear. Every scratch you leave, every moan you make, every tug of his hair spurs him on more.

He presses kisses under your ear, all across your neck and back up to your lips, once again catching your eye to ask, “Wanna go on top?”

You nod, not being able to form any coherent words. Trevor pulls out from you to roll onto his back and you straddle him excitedly. As you do, you bite your lip as a mischievous impulse takes over you. “Hey, can you put your hands up like you put mine?”

Trevor smirks, “What, like this?” he holds his hands above his head.

“A little closer together,” you can’t hide the grin on your face, but he still complies.

“What’s this for?” he asks, interest clear in his voice. You lean over and grab his tie from the nightstand, making quick work of tying his wrists together with it. He chuckles, “I wondered what you had planned for that.”

“You okay with it?” you ask, and he nods.

“For you? Fuck, yeah,” he smiles breathlessly. You tug his wrists up to wrap the other end of the tie around the headboard. He bites back a moan, “Fuck, this is so much hotter than I thought. Have you always wanted this?”

“Only really once you sent me that photo of you,” you reply with a smirk.

“Well, can I do the same to you someday?” he asks hopefully.

“We’ll see,” you smirk.

“Fuck, I hit the jackpot,” Trevor groans, his hips bucking just behind where you’re sat.

You reach behind you to stroke him a few times before shuffling back on your knees to align yourself with him. You sink down onto him and moan out loud at the sensation of Trevor filling you again. You press your fingers into his chest as you rock yourself against him. His arms tense beneath the restraint and you lean over to hold onto them, feeling his biceps ripple in your touch.

His gaze is affixed on your breasts, looking at them with sheer hunger and longing. His hips buck up and you fall limp on top of him, feeling too weak with ecstasy to keep pushing yourself. Your lips are right next to his neck and you press a kiss to his neck, then another. He moans softly and you suck a deep purple mark onto him. He chuckles, “I  _know_ you’ve been waiting for that.”

“You’ve left me with plenty over the years,” you murmur, finding a second wind and rocking yourself against him.

“Fuck, please, Y/N, untie me. I need to make you cum right now,” Trevor groans. As much as you love seeing him like this, you can feel yourself getting close anyway. You loosen the end that binds his wrists and he immediately reaches down to rub your clit furiously. You dig your fingers into his arms and moan into his shoulder. With his free hand, Trevor guides your head up so he can kiss you, his tongue immediately dancing around yours, fighting back for dominance. You want to challenge him, but you’re inching closer to your climax.

Soon enough, your moans get faster, higher, more desperate. You press your forehead against his and moan his name louder and louder until finally, white-hot pleasure sears throughout every one of your nerves. Trevor moans out your name loudly too and he slows his pace as you ride through the sensation.

You start feeling very sensitive between your legs, so you climb off him and allow him to discard his condom. You can’t help but giggle, “Were you hoping to score tonight then?”

He shrugs, “Well, not initially. Soon after the wedding itself, I picked some up, hoping there was still a chance.”

“C’mon, why wouldn’t there be?” you ask, rolling your eyes.

Trevor shrugs, mumbling, “I dunno, you might have come here with someone else.”

You beckon him over to you and he sits next to you on the bed. You hold his face in your hands as you tell him with the biggest smile on your face, “There’s never a someone else now, just me and you.”

He smiles back just as wide, “Just me and you,” before leaning in to kiss you again.


End file.
